Mermaid Melody Swappi Swappi Swap
by anjeez929
Summary: An Underswap version of Mermaid Melody. Feel free to make a Mermaid Melody Storyshift. Or a Mermaid Melody Fell. Or a Mermaid Melody Storyfell. Or even a Mermaid Melody Storyswapfell.


**Main swaps**

Lucia-Coco  
Hanon-Rina  
Karen-Noel  
Sara-Seira  
Mitsuki-Rihito  
Kaito-Gaito  
Mikeru-Mikaru  
Izuru-Eriru  
Maria-Yuuri  
Hippo-Momo-chan  
Nikora-Madame Taki

I don't own Mermaid Melody! Or Underswap for that matter.

* * *

In the depths of the ocean, there was a kingdom. The South Pacific Kingdom. It, along with six other kingdoms, rule the ocean world, inhabited by mermaids. The princess, Coco, was giving her subjects her goodbyes. "Well then, I'll be going!" "Please wait, Coco-sama" said A yellow mermaid. "Why" said Coco. "You don't need to leave so quickly!" said the yellow mermaid. "That's right" said her two sisters, though not at the same time. "Why?" argued Coco, "Aren't you the ones who said I leave today?" "To leave in such a big storm is rather impulsive..." said the yellow mermaid. "That's right" repeated her sisters. Momo then pointed out "Umm, She already left." "Since this happened, you're the only one we can rely on!" the mermaid said, "Momo, Please support Coco-sama for us!" "With this Pearl radar, It'll be a cinch!" exclaimed Momo, "Just leave everything to me!" Momo then realized Coco Left without him. "COCO-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!" Coco thought to herself, "Above ground... I wonder if I'll be able to meet him." When they reached the surface, They watched the rising sun together. "We've finally arrived, the world of humans." said Coco. "Coco-chan, Because we're in the world of humans, that form won't do." "Ah, I see." said Coco. She then transformed into a Human. "Alright! I'll do my best!"

Intro

An woman was waving her hands at a vision. "'It's coming. It's coming' says the crystal ball." the woman said. An older woman came up. "Really?" the woman said, "And the pearl she lost?" The woman, whose name was Madame Nicole(AN: Yes, I'll change some of the names), Nodded. The vision then showed Momo talking to a Crab. "This is Momo." Taki-san said, "He's gathering information about the pearl with all his might!" "Not that!" said Taki. Nicole gasped. The vision showed Coco staring at the camera "This is..." she said "Mermaid Princess Coco of the South Pacific!" "But look, Coco is right here!" said Taki. She opened the door to reveal Coco still looking at the camera. "What's up with your fortunes lately?" The camera turned to face Taki. "What this?" Madame Nicole said, "Pearl Oyster Fairy Taki is in the crystal Ball this time." Taki shuddered. "The fortune is that she'll get angry now!" Taki snapped "OF COURSE! THAT'S NOT A CRYSTAL BALL, THAT'S A SECURITY MONITOR!"

Episode 1: The Pearl Tear

"ugh, Jeez." said Taki as she closed the door. "You too, Coco. Stop spacing out and help out!" "Uh, with what, Pearl Oyster Fairy?" asked Coco. "Not Pearl Oyster Fairy, Aunt!" Taki Corrected, "We decided on this for the human world!" "Oh, that's right..." said Coco. "Momo is your Friend/pet." Sapphire continued, "Mermaid Aura Guardian Madame Nicole is this hotel's fortune telling specialist." She sighed as she closed the door again. "whose fortunes are always wrong..." "Now that you mention it, we did decide that." said COCO, "What did you mean by help out?" Taki got mad. "WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO HELP OUT AT THE PEARL PIARI WHILE SEARCHING FOR YOUR PEARL!?" she shouted, "You remember right?" "Okay..." A montage shown Coco ripping a bedsheet, catching the vacuum cleaner wire on some furnature, and falling down the stairs. "ahh, I'm pooped." sighed Coco as she just finished the chores. Taki walked up behind her and said "Nice job!" You can rest for today!" "Really?" said Coco. Taki winked. "Oka-san has times when she is nice."

"Yay! Bathtime!" Coco cried as she jumped in the bathwater, which turned her into a mermaid. She cranked the bubble maker and said "Ahh, this feels nice!" Just then, Momo barged in the door. "COCO-CHAN! TROUBL-" He then got splashed by Coco who said "Aah, Pervert!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Momo, "I finally got a pure pearl reaction and came here to report it right away!" "Is that true?" asked Coco. "Sorry! I'll sing a song for an apology, so please forgive me!" Momo panicked as Coco couldn't sing properly without her pearl. But Coco did it anyway. "KIITE, MUNE NO HAJIKETE TOBICHIRU NANDAROU!" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Shouted Momo, "Mermaids without their pearls have NO sense in music! Please be a little aware of that!" Momo continued. "We came to the human world to search for YOUR pearl!" "You don't need to get that angry!" complained Coco, "besides, can we really trust your pearl radar?" "EXCUSE ME! There is nothing wrong!" said Momo, "This this is the first time we've had a strong reaction!" Coco explained, "Pearls are an element of mermaids! They are VERY important. You are lacking the self-awareness that a princess requires!" "It's not related to the human world" Coco said bluntly. "The pearls are DEFINITELY necessary to become an adult mermaid! To lose such an important thing is absurd..." While he was talking, Coco fell asleep. "Are you listening, Coco-chan? DON'T SLEEP IN THE BATH!"

Momo and Taki looked out at the window. "It it okay? To not tell Coco-chan the truth?" said Momo, "Lately, the ocean world has been strange... That's why they said her pearls are necessary!" Taki replied "I'll tell her when the time comes. Coco is not old enough to have the self-awareness that a princess requires."

As the music box turns... Coco was lying in bed. She said "My pearl... I wonder if he still has it." She remembered the story of a young mermaid. The Mermaid looked up to see fireworks. "Ahh, Pretty! Flowers are blooming in the sky!" The mermaid Began to sing a song she would later sing seven and a half years later. "Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete..." A boy heard the song. "This song..." he said, "What a pretty voice." The mermaid blushed. "He said it was Pretty!" The boy looked to see the gem. "Could it be.. that song was hers?" he said, "What's she doing out here?" The mermaid showed the boy her tail "A mermaid!" the boy said. Just then, a ten story tall wave came crashing down on the ship. The boy fell as the Mermaid tried to catch him. She brought him to shore and tried to wake him up. "This is bad," She said, "What'll I do?" The Gem held up her Yellow pearl. She placed it on the boy. The boy woke up. "You..." That gem was Coco. "He was my first love."

Coco stood on the beach. "Ahh, The beach in the morning feels great!" she said. Coco was about to jump in the water when she saw an 14 year old boy surfing. The surfer walked to Coco. He had the same aura as the boy she saved seven years ago. "Umm... Have I... met you before?" she asked. Just then, The boy broke the atmosphere by saying "Are you asking me out?" "Ahh! No! NO!" "Well that's fine..." the boy said, "If you like me, come to this beach again next Sunday! There's a surfing competition" he winked. "I'll be waiting" Coco blushed. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Coco wailed. She ran away, thinking "That sleazy guy is definitely not him!" The boy reached for a crown with a Yellow Pearl on it. He sighed. "It couldn't be!"

The first day at school, Coco tried to look at the table but a crowd was in her way. She looked behind her. "Ahh! The guy form this morning!" The boy asked "What's your name?" "My name?" said Coco, "Coco Taihei" The boy went up to the table. He noticed the girl's in the same class as him! "You're in the same class as me." he said, "Whacha doing? We'll be late for homeroom" "okay." said Coco. However, she didn't notice someone watching her. "That girl..." the green haired girl said.

Coco sat at the seat next to the boy. "To be in the same class is SUPER coincidental!" the boy said. "uhh, yeah." Coco replied. "You'll come to the competition on Sunday right?" the boy said. Coco just said "Hn? uhh. err..." "Come!" the boy insisted. Just after that, she was interrupted bythe girl who was stalking her. "Hey Taihei-san!" said The green haired girl, "I'm Rina Touin. Call me Rina, okay?" The green haired girl added, "Can I call you Coco?" "Uhh, yeah." Coco replied. "Are you close with Gaito-kun?" Rina asked. Coco blushed as she shook her head. "You're going to the, surfing competition to cheer for him, right?" Rina asked. Coco, again, said "Hn? uhh. err..." "You're worried about Gatio-kun, right?" "That's not true!" Then a group of Background girls noticed her. "Who's that?" "She was talking with Gaito-kun." "I'm envious..." Coco thought to herself "He's Pretty popular!" "You better be careful..." Rina said, "If you're aiming for him, you'll have a lot of rivals!" "That's why I'm telling you I'm not!" Rina stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get guys!" she said.

A montage plays. First Rina was waiting for Coco outside the change rooms. She tried a few outfits. The next scene shows the Trio taking a selfie. Then, they posed against a mannequin. Then, they went for ice cream. They then arrived at a jewelery store. "Coco, you need to be more fashion conscious." said Rina, "Ah. Isn't this one cute?" "Yeah!" said Coco, "Hmmm, what should I get?" Rina noticed a shell necklace. She said "Oh, by the way, you're wearing a cute ring." "Oh, this?" Coco said, "It's-" "Coco-chan" said an interrupting voice. "Huh?" Rina said, "Did someone just say something?" Coco then found the voice. It was Momo in a pile of toys. "Coco-chan, I'm Here!" Rina then noticed Coco "Ah, this dolphin stuffed toy is cute!" Coco stopped Rina from getting closer by saying "I-It's not cute at all!" She diverted Rina's attention "That pendant is great!" "You're right!" Momo can now speak to Coco. "Coco-chan, how long are you gonna play around? If you don't go help Taki-chan, she'll be pissed!" "You came here to tell me that?" Coco said. Rina, being the stalker she is, said "Who are you talking to?" Coco was alerted. "It's nothing, it's nothing! Heh, talking to myself..." Rina then became suspicious. "I guess I gotta head home now..." "Eh? I was gonna look a little longer..." Rina said. "Then I guess I'll go home! Rina, I'll see ya tomorrow!" "Yeah see ya." She saw Coco rush home. "Heh, what an energetic stuffed toy..." Rina said.

At the Pearl Piari, Momo was mad at Coco. "A-A SURFING COMPETITION!?" Coco tried to shush him up. "What are you thinking, Coco-chan!? If you touch the water and turn back into a mermaid, everyone will panic!" "I was only going to the beach..." Coco said. Momo continued ranting. "Definitely NO! It's dangerous! Moreover, we need to search for your Pearl!" "Then you come too, Momo." Coco suggested "Then you'll be at ease!" Momo looked at Coco. "Please, Momo. Keep it a secret from Oka-san" Momo stared at her.

Eyecatch

Sunday. The announcer announced "Unbelievably, this beautiful beach was beset by torrent conditions until everything cleared up today! The face of the Big One is what everyone's waiting for!" "Wow. There are lots of people here!" said Coco. Momo was reading his Pearl radar. He noticed something "The Pearl's reaction is considerably high..." Then, a boy found Momo. "There's a dolphin here!?" "It's true. It's moving!" Momo looked at them "Um, who are you?" The boy was surprised at this "The dolphin talks!" Meanwhile, Rina and Coco looked around. "I wonder where the target is." Rina said. Then, a bunch of guys came up. "You girls sure are cute!" one of them said, "Cheer us on!" "How about we go play around after the competition?" another one said. "Jeez! Let's go!" said Rina. She left but a guy halted Coco. "You could at least talk to us a little!" said that guy. Just then, Gaito strangled that guy's hand. "It's last years champion!" the guy said "They're with you? Sorry!" Then the group left. "Gaito." Coco thought, "Could it be that you were protecting me just now?" "Those clothes are cute!" Gaito said. Coco was wearing a yellow sundress and a matching hat. "Though, I like more racy ones!" Coco blushed. Then the announcer said "Participating athletes, please gather at the reception gate." Gaito looked at Coco, "Then, I'll let you see a cool show!" Coco shouted at Gaito "YOU PERVERT!" Rina nudged Coco. "You did it, Coco!" She said "You scored a point!" "I'm telling you, that's not it!" Coco cried.

Gaito Stood on the shore "Ah, I feel good!" He then held up his pearl crown and put it on his head. It began to shine. This shine attracted an water demon. "I found it! I found it!" he said, "The one who rules the ocean... that brilliance! Meanwhile, while Momo was getting hit with a stick, The wave came. "Here it comes! Look, number 28, Gaito Doumoto!" The announcer said "He's taking off!" Coco stared in awe as Gaito did an backside flip aerial. "As expected from last year's champion" Gaito seemed to be staring at Coco. "Awesome!" Coco cried. "As I expected... he's pretty cool!" said Rina. But then she noticed something about the wave "That wave is...!" The wave crashed down on Gaito. "Gaito!?" Coco shouted as the announcer called for the rescue squad.

The demon, who's name is Eriru, was reaching for Gaito, or at least the pearl, as dark clouds summoned. "Oh no, This storm..." said Coco. "Oh no. The storm!" "the weather has suddenly changed" said the announcer. The trio stared at the wave. "Gaito..." Coco said knowing what she had to do. She dived into the water. Rina followed, only to get caught up in the wind. Also, Momo noticed that there were two dots of light on his radar. "There are two Gem reactions!" Coco, in mermaid form, dashed to where Eriru and Gaito are. "Where are you, Gaito?" she thought. She noticed an underwater storm. "What's that?" Eriru suddenly appeared, holding Gaito. "You came." said Izuru. "Gaito!" Coco wailed, "Who are you? Gimme back Gaito!" "Are you the owner of this pearl?" said Eriru. "Pearl?" she said before noticing a crown with a Pearl on it. Her Pearl. "That's my pearl!" she thought, "So, he was Gaito after all! He's been taking good care of my pearl all this time!" "Mermaid Princess" said Eriru, "I've been waiting for you! To make you and your pearl my own!" He summoned a dark dragon to attack Coco. Gaito woke up. "That voice is..." He saw a mermaid, the same one that saved him seven years ago. "...That mermaid from that time?" The pearl on his crown began to shine. Gaito thought "The pearl that I got from her is..." He knew what he had to do. He threw the pearl towards Coco. "Take it!" "What are you doing!?" Eriru shouted. The pearl transformed into a microphone. The transformation scene began. Her Idol form looked like her human form, but she was wearing a yellow dress and skirt with laced gloves and boots. She was then surrounded in a ball of light. "This is... me?" she said to herself. "These clothes are...CUTE!" Just then, a voice popped into her mind. "_Sing. Sing, princess!_" "Who... Who is it?" Coco said. Just then, a song started playing. A song she heard seven and a half years ago... "This song... is the one I sang often when I was a child!" "What are you planning on doing?" said Eriru, still holding on Gaito. She released Kaito from her grip and Summoned a dark dragon. Coco announced, "Pitchi Pitchi voice live start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta (The dark dragons tried to attack the ball of light but failed)  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi(Fries gasped in awe)  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi (Eriru didn't even say anything. She just stared)  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen (Eriru felt a pain in her chest)  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower pitch!" Coco cried. "So this is the Mermaid Princesses' power!" Eriru said to herself. "How about an encore!" Coco added. Izuru grunted. "Next time this won't happen!" She popped out of the scene. "Oh, she disappeared..." Coco said, "So this is the Mermaid Princesses' power!" She stared the microphone.

The sun setted as Coco tried to wake Gaito up. "Gaito, please wake up!" she said. Gaito opened his eyes. "Gaito!" You're the mermaid from that day..." Gaito said "I've been saved by you again..." "No, thanks to you, I was saved today..." said Coco. "You were crying then too" Gaito added. "Finally... Finally we meet!" cried Coco as she hugged Gaito. What they didn't notice was Momo tracking them with his radar. "The pearl... The pearl..." He noticed another dot next where he was supposed to be. "What's this? There's another one nearby?" "As I though, Coco is one too." said a voice. It was Rina! She held up Green Pearl. "Ah! You two!" said Momo. "More importantly, those two are dangerously close..." added Rina. Momo noticed Coco and Gaito. "If by chance Coco confesses to a human..." said Rina. "If she falls in love with a human, it'll be bad!" cried Momo, spazzing out.

* * *

And done! Let me know if you want more.


End file.
